Emmetts idea of fun
by mz-cullen-black1
Summary: Its summer, and Emmett somehow convinces the rest of the Cullens to let him plan the summer. Has hilarious and disastrous consconsequences! Hopefully better than the summary :
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever FanFic so please be nice :D. This is pre BD but post Eclipse.**

**I sadly don't own anything :(****. **

**Thank you for reading, please review :D :D :D :D x**

* * *

Chapter one. Heaven then Hell.

**Bella POV.**

"But Bellaaaaaa!" Alice wailed, whilst putting on her best puppy dog face.

"NO. NO NO NO! I WILL _NOT_ LET YOU TAKE ME ON ANOTHER 14 HOUR SHOPPING SPREE!"

I sat down on the couch and crossed my arms with my best attempt of a determined look on my face.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Bella, you've been through this hundreds of times, and you never win."

I huffed in disagreement. "No...Well...But...OHH JUST SHUT UP EMMETT."

I glared at him, but he just grinned his stupid grin at me.

Then my Edward walked into the living room, and all my determination melted away as he sat down next to me, and put a cold arm around me.

"Bella love?" He said as I laid my head back, closed my eyes, and slipped into heaven.

"Mmm?"

"Will you please accompany Alice on her shopping trip?"

"Mmm."

Alice squealed and clapped her hands, abruptly dragging me out of heaven by pulling me up by the arm.

She pulled away from the heaven of Edward into the hell of shopping.

"YAAAY! OHH-EMM-GEE-ITS-GONNA-BE-SO-MUCH-FUN-AND-WE'RE-GONNA-HAVE-THE-BEST-TIME-EVERR...." He warbling carried on without her taking a breath.

Yeah. Fourteen hours of non-stop shopping with a vampire who doesn't need sleep or food, and never stops talking.

Oh the joy.

* * *

**Gets much better and much funnier trust me :D. **

**I would really appreciate reviews. PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**1 review :( never mind hahaa :D**

**Dont own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does :(**

**Dont own anything else, like Taylor Swift. :(**

* * *

Chapter 2. Beyond Boredom.

Emmett's POV.

ARGGHHH!

How can a house full of vampires be so boring!

If I could die at all, it would be of boredom!

I walked towards the kitchen mumbling to myself.

Esme's gone shopping with Alice and Bella.

Carlisle's at work.

Rosalie's at the spa.

Jasper's hunting.

Not even any one to bug.

Hmm....except...

"EDDY!" I beamed my best sweet smile as I sat down next to him on the Breakfast bar.

He sighed and put down his book.

"What do you want Emmett?"

"How about a little bet?"

He grinned. He couldn't resist a bet.

"What kind of bet?"

"Hmm... how about ... who can last through more of Taylor Swift's songs without cracking up? Fifty buck says I win?"

His lips stretched into a tight line.

"Whoops! I forgot, what happened during her concert Edward? Didn't you fall or something"?

I already had this bet in the bag.

Edwards POV

Stupid Emmett. Stupid Concert. Stupid Taylor Swift.

As much as I hate to admit it, I used to be her biggest fan. And I was thrilled when I got called to the stage to sing with her (a gift from Esme), I got into the chorus of 'You belong with me'; when I fell off the stage, which is pretty hard to do, being a vampire and all.

It didn't hurt of course, but the embarrassment of tripping in front of millions, I've never been able to live it down. The first thing I saw when I looked up from the floor was Emmett laughing his fat ass off.

"Ohh, that's right, you totally embarrassed yourself, didn't you?" He had an evil smirk on his face.

Trust Emmett to bring up your worst memories.

"Shut up! NO, I am not participating in this bet!" He didn't reply, just kept on grinning, so I read his thoughts.

I felt my eyes widen.

"DONT YOU DARE TELL BELLA! YOU WILL NOT MENTION THIS TO _ANYONE_, LET ALONE BELLA!"

He sighed dramatically. I glared at him, knowing what he was about to say.

"Well...... unless I find something else to pass my time... a bet perhaps... then I might just have to, call up for a little chat..." His bulky arm reached for the phone.

"NO NO!! I'll do the frikken bet, just don't tell her!"

His malicious smile widened, he zoomed upstairs and returned in a second with a handful of Taylor Swift cds.

I growled as he turned on the Stereo.

* * *

**Chapter 3 up soon :) Pleaseeee review ,, I'll give you food :) x**

**Love you love time x**


End file.
